Zero says MEOW
by Oceanmegami
Summary: Eight Night revisited. Thinking that Zero has fallen into Level E, Yagari Toga points his gun at him and shoots him. Little does he know that he had used the wrong bullet…which turns Zero into a catboy! What will happen next? YAOI. Everyone x Zero! ;P


**-Zero says MEOW-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight…it belongs to Hino Matsuri-sama…

~random notes(?): Woot! Another new story! *is procrastinating again on other stories* XD;; As you can see, this is yet again one of those crazy ideas that's been hanging 'round the back of my head for days on end, and simply couldn't resist to be not written. XD Hope you guys enjoy this crack fic~! X3

~summary: Eight Night, "The Forbidden Act" revisited. Thinking that Zero has fallen into Level E, Yagari Toga points his gun at his former pupil and shoots him. Little does he know that he had used the wrong bullet…which turns Zero into a catboy! What will happen next?! YAOI. Everyone x Zero! ;P

~warnings: major crack, OOC-ness, yaoi, neko!Zero and the Night Class boys chasing after Zero's behind. LOL. XD Rating may (or may not) change in the future chapters. XP

* * *

**Chapter 1: You turned me into a what?!**

"Curse me with your last breath and die, vampire." Were the words Toga said before he had pulled the trigger. A thick haze enveloped Zero as the bullet stroke home. Toga blinked. Wait a minute! Anti-vampire bullets WEREN'T supposed to cause big, fluffy PINK clouds to appear, right?! Uh-oh…

"Zero! Are you all right?!" Yuuki said as she desperately tried to see through the…whatever…was enveloping Zero. She breathed a sigh of relief as the clouds parted; allowing her to see a shock of silver hair that could belong to no one but the grumpy prefect's. However, her relief turned to surprise as the clouds disappeared to reveal an unharmed Zero…the only difference is that he has ears on his head. And not just any particular kind of ears, mind you; but rather, _cat ears._ Yes, atop the silver-amethyst eyed vampire now sat a pair of gray cat ears.

Zero saw the expression on the petite girl's face and wondered what was wrong. But when a few minutes had passed already and Yuuki was still gaping at him, he decided to take a look for himself. He bent down a little—just enough to see his own reflection in the water—and froze.

"What the hell?!" Zero couldn't help but say in a disbelieving manner as he saw those…things on his head. Oh, god, of all things, CAT EARS?!

As he continued to stare at his reflection in annoyance, he saw—and felt—the ears twitch, as if in reaction to his mood. Yuuki, seeing this, could not help herself anymore at the cuteness displayed by her adoptive brother; she screamed—or squealed, more likely—at the top of her lungs, "MOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE~!"

Roughly a minute after Yuuki's 'outburst' had ended, the Night Class President—Kuran Kaname—arrived along with his entourage. Apparently, he had thought that something had happened to his beloved girl after hearing her scream (even though it sounded rather odd for a scream). He hurriedly rushed to where her voice had come from. Despite being known for his calm composure, nothing could ever prepare him from what he saw: Yuuki was squealing non-stop whilst playing with Zero's cat ears.

He then blinked, _ver_y hard. C-cat what?!

The pureblood rubbed his eyes and did a double-take on the said hunter. Surely it was all a hallucination, right? But when he stared once more at the younger vampire…it was otherwise. And as if that were enough to drive him up the wall, he saw a flicker of gray from behind Zero; it was a long, gray TAIL.

Zero felt his cheeks burn as the Kuran prince and the Nobles ogled him as if he were a freak. Wait, scratch that—bad choice of words. The male prefect silently took their scrutiny of him; after all, yelling at them wouldn't alleviate his situation one bit. But the longer they stared at him, being Zero that he is, he became more and more annoyed (and redder, one might add), until he finally told them in a not-so-angry manner, "Oi, don't you know that it's not polite to stare?"

"I apologize, Kiryuu, but it seems that you have acquired…additional appendages?" Kaname tried to pry his eyes away from the other, but his efforts (as well as his companions') were failing quite miserably…

Zero rolled his eyes and let out a snort. "I am very much aware of that, thank you very much."

"Hmm, by the way, Zero…since when have you gotten so short?" The female prefect commented as both she and Zero stood up from the floor.

"Eh? What do you mean?" He glanced at her. True enough, the brunette was now only a few inches shorter than he; in fact, she was now level with his chin. He noticed, too, than his uniform seemed bigger than usual, yet it still clung somewhat tightly to his body, due to him being soaked by the water from the pool. Just what the hell had his master done to him?!

"Toga! Didn't I tell you not to---!" Kaien suddenly came stumbling into the scenario; wearing his usual scarf and…some _interesting_ shoes. He stopped dead in his tracks, however, and like the vampires were doing, openly gaped at the silver-amethyst eyed boy.

"Zero, you look so…" Said boy braced himself; he knew what was coming next… "SO UTTERLY ADORABLE~!"

* * *

-A few minutes later at the Headmaster's office-

"Ahem, so we are gathered here to discuss the…matter at hand." The Headmaster tried to ignore the pain spreading across his abdomen where Zero had landed a kick in earlier when he tried to glomp him. He spared a glance at the said boy; earning him an icy glare in return.

"So, do you know how to…get rid of this…thing?" Zero said; whilst his ears twitched as if emphasizing his point. The other occupants of the room—namely Yuuki, Kaname, Toga and Kaien—tried their best to hold back the urge to touch those ears of his. They look so cute; not to mention the young hunter looked so adorable with them…

"Uhm, I'd hate to break this to you, Kiryuu-kun, but as of now, there is no known cure for this condition of yours."

"What?! But how can this be?" He stood up, so that he is now face to face with his adoptive father.

"The bullet you were accidentally shot with…it was an experimental prototype that Toga had been developing." Kaien said, almost fearful at how Zero might react.

"Master, did you just turn me into a guinea pig?!" An accusing look was present on the teen's face.

"Well, Kaien did say that it was an _accident_. You've got a brain, use it, stupid apprentice." Toga said nonchalantly, "Besides, the bullet I'm developing wasn't meant to hurt or kill; only to incapacitate the target. But so far, your case is quite peculiar…other persons shot with it remained _normal_ and none of them experienced any side effects at all."

"So you're saying that I'm to remain like this?"

"Exactly." The elder hunter lit a cigarette. "Well, at least until we find a cure, that is."

"Excuse me, Headmaster, but may I ask as to why you called me here as well?" Kaname inquired.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" The ex-hunter turned to Zero. "You are to stay under Kaname-kun's care in the Moon Dorms until we find the means to cure you."

* * *

~end of chapter

LOL. I can't believe I've typed/written ANOTHER story when I haven't completed the others yet! 8D;; *earns disapproving glares by readers* XD;; BTW, one of my reviewers for _Playing Matchmaker_ told me she wanted to see some everyone x Zero, so this one is dedicated to her! I couldn't remember who it was, though...*memory gap* XDDD;; Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this~! :3 'Later! ;D

**P.S.: **I'm currently **looking for someone to beta my works**, so if any of you guys are interested, please tell me! *does beta for others but doesn't have a beta herself, lol* XD;;


End file.
